fatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarthShadeslayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Fishing! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 01:30, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I found you. Dragonheart58 (talk) 01:45, February 21, 2019 (UTC)Dragonheart58 Hello there! I hope you enjoy your stay here at FATE wiki. Please have a look around and feel free to edit anything that is incorrect and/or needs to be expanded. DarthShadeslayer (talk)DarthShadeslayer Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:23, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Hey!! I did one edit on a weapon, did I do it right?? Maybe you should look? Dragonheart58 (talk)Dragonheart58 Hello! Yes, you edited the page correctly. DarthShadeslayer (talk)DarthShadeslayer Thanks for the info. Sorry, I forgot to give a summary. Dragonheart58 (talk) 00:03, March 18, 2019 (UTC)Dragonheart58 A problem. Please check out Gleaming Finality. The template is wrong. Dragonheart58 (talk) 23:30, March 20, 2019 (UTC)Dragonheart58 Thank you for alerting me to the problem. It is now fixed. DarthShadeslayer (talk)DarthShadeslayer A request Hiriam's grip: please remove the "weapons requiring strength" tag on it. UltraHammer Hey. it's UltraHammer here. Well? Good to have the backup on the wiki. Stick around. DarthShadeslayer (talk)DarthShadeslayer Vandals Been some vandal problems lately. Admins, stay alert! DarthShadeslayer (talk)DarthShadeslayer